Como embestida de florete
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Rubio, alto, esbelto y de una mirada verde que le hacía temblar hasta los huesos. Por un hombre de esas características Francis Bonnefoy había iniciado sus clases de esgrima, por Winston Kirkland. En sus planes no figuraba un encuentro con su desastroso hijo.
1. Sólido

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Sólido**

**.**

**.**

Todo comenzó en cero. Tal vez Francis Bonnefoy necesitaba un cero en su vida, era indispensable.

Esperaba encontrarse con su amigo español a mitad de cuadra, pero ya había pasado media hora desde que le esperaba. Francis siempre procuraba llegar al menos con quince minutos de retraso, tenía su toque de diva. Sin embargo era inusual que su amigo se retrasara tanto. Pensó que tal vez podría estar con el nuevo chico que había conocido hacía un mes. Un muchacho más joven y de carácter difícil que él no había tenido el placer de conocer, el otro era muy reservado respecto al tema. Por eso mismo decidió no esperarle más y dar una vuelta por sí mismo. Sí, hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero él no estaría allí parado como novia que dejan en el altar.

El cero es la nada, la ausencia de algo, de un todo o de un poco. Como las antiguas civilizaciones, Francis lo necesitaba. El cero le facilitaría realizar diferentes operaciones y descubriría otras nuevas. A él le hacía mucha falta algo nuevo.

Rodeó la zona, observó edificios en los que no se había fijado antes, por mero aburrimiento. Pero aquello se convirtió el algo más cuando se descubrió a si mismo frente a lo que parecía una institución académica. Era imponente, alta y majestuosa. Parecía observarle por encima del hombro, como si él fuera poca cosa. Bonnefoy no se consideraba alguien minúsculo, para nada. Él era un francés en Inglaterra, no permitiría pasar desapercibido. Atravesó el amplio y desgastado portal que se encontraba abierto, invitando al público a unirse. Una vez frente a la puerta notó un cartel que informaba que se trataba de una institución dedicada a la esgrima.

Esta fase de la historia es el cero, suspendida en el aire, en medio de una nada absoluta. Y creyó que los números comenzarían a avanzar cuando lo vio a _él_, pero no fue así.

En su vida Francis había tenido pocos amores que consideró verdaderos, pero su cabeza tenía un problema, siempre la perdía por las personas menos adecuadas. El joven poseía debilidad por las señoritas menores que él, y las más complicadas. Siempre eran de belleza indiscutible, pero comprometidas. Estaban predispuestas a mantener una relación clandestina con el francés, mas nunca lo elegían por sobre sus parejas. Por mucho que se quejaran de aquéllas, las criticaran y mintieran, jamás era Francis el que se quedaba con la dama. Ellas preferían no arriesgarse y dejarlo todo por ese chico mayor al que tenían comiendo de su mano. Y él era consciente cada una de las consecuencias. De esa forma el amor le defraudó numerosas veces, hasta que juzgó que su vida necesitaba una pausa de todo aquello. Decidido a apartar la vista de tal tipo de mujeres, se enfocó en buscar placeres pasajeros en jóvenes de su misma edad, sin importar el género. Solía cansarse rápido de esta clase de relaciones, pero siempre podía entretenerse en brazos de un hombre mayor, con una vida ya formada y los pies sobre la tierra. Le encantaba verlos plantearse dos veces sus preferencias por el sexo opuesto, lograban dejarse seducir por el muchacho de increíble atractivo que tan distinto era a todo lo que habían conocido. Ponía sus mundos de cabeza y sacaba provecho de ello.

Cuando lo tuvo frente suyo, supo que la pasaría muy bien. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro mientras estudiaba al hombre de porte madura que se erguía en el centro de la sala. Francis acababa de entrar y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando el par de ojos verdes se fijaron en su persona. Las facciones serias de aquel rostro permanecieron impasibles, unas cejas prominentes pero agradables se fruncían, acentuando más su expresión. Sus ojos estaban decaídos, daban la impresión de cansancio; pero sus finos labios le daban fuerza al conjunto. Peinado hacia atrás, su cabello rubio permanecía opaco bajo la luz del alto techo. Todo su cuerpo era abrazado por un blanco uniforme y con la mano izquierda sostenía lo que, en ese entonces, Francis consideró una espada.

Mantenía una conversación, aparentemente acerca del instrumento que sostenía, con una mujer que hablaba de pie desde la recepción, junto a la entrada. Cuando fueron interrumpidos, ambos se giraron para mirar a Francis. Éste reaccionó con su usual encanto, alegando que se encontraba un poco desorientado, pues le habían comentado de las clases de esgrima que allí dictaban. No le costaba inventarse historias cuando le convenía. Seguidamente fue llevado por la mujer hacia la pequeña oficina y, sin reparar en detalles, se apuntó a las clases; pues ese hombre que había visto era el encargado de los alumnos que se iniciaban y de los que se estaban perfeccionando. Él era el dueño del instituto y quería encargarse personalmente de moldear a sus estudiantes. Más adelante, su desarrollo sería encargado a otro profesional y él volvería a trabajar con su especialización, si es que alguna vez llegaban a tal etapa, ya que no eran todos quienes tomaban el esgrima de manera profesional, sino como mero pasatiempos.

—Winston Kirkland será su mentor —le informó la señora.

Al salir del edificio era aún temprano, por lo que Francis dedicó unas últimas horas para recorrer cada rincón en el que pudiera hallar el material necesario. Con una sola tarde no bastó, tuvo que volver el día próximo para encontrarse preparado para la semana siguiente, en la que comenzaría sus clases.

Francis aún vivía con sus padres, con tan sólo veinte años no le había sido posible independizarse. A pesar de encontrarse en vacaciones de sus estudios, todavía debía ayudar a su familia en la tienda de electrónica que manejaban. Francis no entendía mucho de aquello, pero con su simpatía lograba agradar a los clientes y venderles como debía. Una vez oyó decir a uno de los empleados que trabajaba con él que ninguna computadora podría funcionar sin el cero, pues formaba el sistema binario y éste era esencial. Tan importante era aquello que una vez hubo un submarino, cuyo radar no estaba codificado de dicha manera, y estuvo a punto de soltar una bomba atómica por accidente.

Cuando su amigo lo llamó para excusarse por su ausencia, Francis le soltó todo lo sucedido, emocionado tanto por encontrarse con el atractivo profesor como por blandir el elegante florete.

—¡Ah, recuerdo cuando yo practicaba esgrima! Es propia de mi país —dijo Antonio—. Creo que te sentará muy bien, es un deporte muy refinado. Pero, al igual que cualquier otro, requiere esfuerzo.

Los primeros encuentros decepcionaron a Bonnefoy, quien iba mentalizado con las imágenes de duelos que pasaban en las películas románticas. Su profesor, si bien de modales, no era tan amable, más bien estricto y sumamente disciplinario. Por otro lado, en cada clase siempre veía a la misma jovencita, de sonrisa bella, piel caribeña y destreza para la esgrima. Intentó no fijarse demasiado en ella, no quería volver a caer en el mismo patrón de antes. No era Winston quien le enseñaba a ella, sino que practicaba con otro sujeto que le atacaba como una bestia, sin misericordia. Aquello causaba que la niña insistiera aún más y lo diera todo cuanto tuviera.

Las semanas transcurrieron y sus movimientos, si bien torpes y de novato, habían mejorado. El proceso requería mucho entrenamiento, pues su cuerpo y su mente, sus reflejos, debían ser aplicados todos a la vez. Tampoco perdió oportunidad de coqueteo con con su profesor, si bien no durante las prácticas, al finalizar las mismas. Francis pertenecía al último grupo, al terminar ellos, el instituto cerraba hasta el próximo día. Más de una vez se hubo cruzado en los pasillos con la joven. Ésta irradiaba confianza y le hacía pensar que no había forma de que ella pudiera lastimarlo, pero Francis se mantuvo al margen. Un buen día Winston consideró prudente que se batiera a una justa con otro de sus aprendices, pues ya poseía los elementos básicos. Resultó ser la misma bestia que no dejaba en paz a la muchacha, hasta ahora Francis había creído que se trataba de un profesor.

—Por muy avanzado que sea, aún debe seguir aprendiendo —explicó Winston.

— Pudiste haberme traído a alguien que esté a mi altura —espetó el otro. Y sólo entonces Francis reparó en el hecho de que aquellos dos se parecen demasiado; no como se parecen dos personas que son exactamente iguales salvo por un detalle que los diferencia, sino que había cierto aire que era el mismo en ambos. Estaba seguro de que se trataba del hijo, y aunque dicen que son las versiones mejoradas de los padre, en ese caso parecía no haberse cumplido la norma. El más joven parecía una versión más rústica, carecía de los mejores atributos del padre, en cambio los suyos, los propios del chico se acentuaban con obstinación.

Francis ya le había visto pelear, asumió que se lo pondría peor ya que no le agradaba la idea de batallar contra él. A pesar de haberse sentido insultado, se dispuso a poner su mejor esfuerzo. Fue completamente inútil ya que en dos simples movimientos le había tocado una vez, a la velocidad de la luz. Las rondas restantes terminaron de igual manera.

—Me agradaría saber cuál era el punto de esta ridiculez —reclamó una explicación a Winston mientras Francis se quitaba su propio casco y se sentaba a un costado, desanimado.

—Tú ya sabías que ibas a ganarle, Arthur. Y aún así realizaste los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. ¡Deberías intentar otra técnica! —Le recriminó—. Tenías el tiempo de hacer lo que se te ocurriera, pero buscabas terminar y ya. Sabes perfectamente que en la competencia deberás pensar rápido e ingeniártelas.

—¡Sé hacer todo eso! No valía la pena intentarlo ahora.

Al callar se retiró para volver a su actividad previa. La clase de Francis continuó con Winston, quien marcó cada uno de los errores que había cometido y debía solucionar.

La jornada había terminado y Bonnefoy puso en práctica una vez más su táctica de seducción, sin pudor alguno. Su falta de discreción le jugó en contra, pues al abandonar los vestidores se encontró cara a cara con un furioso Arthur.

—Lamento lo sucedido —trató de disculparse Francis—, yo sólo hice lo que debía, no creí que Winston...

Fue callado cunado de un empujón chocó contra la pared.

—¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas? —Gruño el otro mientras le levantaba del cuello de la camisa—. Debes creer que no sé de las intenciones que tienes con mi padre. Es eso, o en verdad te faltan luces.

—No sé de qué hablas —negó, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—¿Qué, vas a decirme que te apasiona el esgrima? —Preguntó con sorna—. Por el bien de tu integridad física, mantén tu culo alejado y concéntrate en que el florete no se te caiga de las manos.

Dicho eso, Kirkland hijo le dejó allí. Francis se había sentido verdaderamente intimidado por aquél joven que no pasaría de los dieciocho años, pero no podía permitir que sus planes se estropearan por un entrometido. Tan sólo procuraría ser discreto frente al mocoso.

Sus vacaciones habían terminado ya y, a medida que las clases transcurrían podía sentir que Winston no se oponía ante sus avances, aunque siempre actuaba de la manera más profesional posible. Alguna broma de doble sentido, algún pedido de ayuda respecto a la postura, un comentario sugestivo. Tras el encuentro con Arthur, había intentado evitarlo al momento de finalizar las clases, cuando todos se cambiaban a sus ropas normales y abandonaban la institución para que ésta fuera cerrara. Sin embargo, durante la duración de las prácticas no le era posible evadir aquellos ojos que lo vigilaban. Debía ser cuidadoso, pero pronto empezó a importarle menos y menos. Arthur sospechaba de las miradas que le lanzaba al padre y las risas seductoras que soltaba por el mero hecho de soltar. Sabía que el desgraciado de su padre no era ajeno a las intenciones de Francis y tampoco hacía nada al respecto para disuadirlo. Por el contrario, parecía orgulloso, si bien no se adentraba en el juego. En más de una ocasión Arthur había pedido que Francis practicase con él. Ahora procuraba utilizar diferentes tácticas, sólo para conformar a su padre, pero siempre se jactaba de humillar al francés. Le hacía retroceder con cada sacudida de su espada, firme e imponente. Buscaba acobardarlo y dejarlo sin escape. Habían sido repetidas las ocasiones en las que éste terminó con el florete en el suelo, a causa de haberse enredado con sus propios pies. El más joven disfrutaba de verlo indefenso, realmente no le importaba cuando se lucía con sus propios ataques. Hubiera deseado que no portara la careta reglamentaria para poder ser testigo de su atemorizada mirada, es que Francis no podía hacer nada al respecto, no con su bajo nivel de entrenamiento.

Toda la situación, sin embargo, parecía motivarlo a aumentar los movimientos hacia su padre, su coqueteo era desvergonzado. Así fue como se llegó al segundo encuentro. Antes de que Francis se quitara el uniforme blanco fue encarado por el chico.

—¿Te apartas? Tengo que marcharme —dijo antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera amenazarlo.

—Lo haré una vez que te haya roto la cara a golpes.

Sin más lo tomó por el cuello de la chaquetilla, no sin dificultad.

—¿Aún no te queda claro? —Continuó diciendo con dureza—. Me estás provocando, puedo verlo.

—Lo más probable es que así sea —respondió Francis antes de apartarlo de un sacudón—. Pero tú jamás deberías haberte metido, nada de ésto es asunto tuyo, mocoso.

Aquéllo fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Arthur lo empujara al piso y al instante estrellara su cabeza contra el mismo.

—¿Que no es asunto mío? ¡Está casado con mi madre!

Los insultos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar por ambas partes. La rodilla de Francis golpeó el estómago de su atacante, el puño de este otro contra su rostro. Los demás alumnos no pudieron distinguir las manos de uno de las del otro, habían llegado cuando la pelea ya estaba avanzada. Fue necesaria la intervención de Winston y de un corpulento alumno para ponerle fin.

Ambos jóvenes fueron mantenidos a raya durante las semanas siguientes. Ya nadie los miraba de la misma forma tras la impropia falta de respeto hacia el establecimiento. Winston procuraba recordarles el evento de forma sarcástica y hostil siempre que la situación lo ameritaba. Aún así, Francis no se daba por vencido con él, y éste tampoco abandonaba su viejo trato. Con su hijo era más duro, tal vez fuera porque se trataba de su propio hijo, o porque la fecha del campeonato final se aproximaba. Quizá fuera una mezcla de ambas razones. Cuando llegaba al instituto solía verlos a los dos practicando. El padre soltaba indicaciones y reprimendas sin cesar, ridiculizaba sus acciones y lo criticaba. A Francis se le escapaban todos los errores que mencionaba, pues siempre había pensado que Arthur era el mejor entre todos los otros, era como una especia de verdad incuestionable. Aunque se ejercitaba con otro profesor, Bonnefoy no perdía el hilo de la conversación y detalle de la situación que se desarrollaba, incluso le divertía verlo al menor en ese tipo de posición. Aquella sensación daba paso a una de incomodidad cuando el chico, enfadado, respondía a las palabras del padre. Solía quitarse la careta y demostrarle, frenético, que su técnica, de hecho, estaba bien y él era el errado.

Mientras Francis se lavaba las manos en el baño tras una larga clase, pudo oír los gritos provenientes del pasillo. La puerta fue, primero abierta, y luego cerrada con la misma brusquedad, dando paso a un Arthur completamente enfurecido. No ocultó cuando su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado al ver al francés. Meneó la cabeza y caminó hasta el lavamanos para enjuagarse la cara.

—Así que te estás preparando para el gran evento —exclamó Francis, en un intento de cordialidad.

—No me jodas —respondió el otro, cortante.

—Estaba siendo amable, no tienes que portarte como un imbécil —señaló tranquilamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba su cuerpo contra la superficie del lavabo.

—Ya viste cómo me estoy preparando —la voz de Arthur sonaba menos clara por haberse inclinado para remojar su rostro. Se secó con un poco de papel antes de continuar—: De mil maravillas.

—No creo que lo hagas mal —confesó—, digo, Winston te vive corrigiendo.

—_Mi padre_ —dijo, haciendo énfasis en aquellas dos palabras— es el verdadero imbécil. No sé qué le viste.

—Está demasiado bueno para tener la edad que tiene —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuántos años tiene —resopló.

—¿Cuántos tiene?

—Cuarenta y nueve.

—Está demasiado bueno para tener cuarenta y nueve. He salido con más viejos que eso.

Tras una pausa añadió:

—¿Y tú cuántos tienes?

Arthur dudó antes de contestar:

—Diecisiete.

—Eres un mocoso —se burló el otro.

—Y tú una puta barata, pero no me ves diciéndolo.

—Vaya, nunca me habían dicho que fuera barato. No con los precios que cobro por cliente —bromeó antes de retirarse del baño.

Arthur no pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida que se formó en sus labios. Ese fue el tercero y último encuentro, en los hechos que se desencadenaron después no requirieron encontrarse, ya lo habían logrado. Cabe remarcar la importancia de que tomara lugar en el baño. El escenario cobraría un papel destacable en el futuro.

Un mes después, Kirkland padre había invitado a todos los alumnos a asistir como espectadores en el torneo que se desarrollaría en la capital. Era un evento que bien podía servirles como experiencia única. Francis no pasó de tal oportunidad y decidió acudir a la convocatoria. Quiso invitar a Antonio, pero éste nunca contestó a sus llamadas. Llevó consigo a otro de sus amigos, un joven que no declinaba el presenciar una pelea con espadas.

—Espero que no te decepciones con lo que veas, el esgrima no es tan como lo pintan, Gilbert.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Me imagino tu cara cuando descubriste que no pelearías como El Conde de Montecristo —rió.

—Sé que no debo molestarme en eso. Tú eres el caballero que me quita de los apuros.

—Primero el matrimonio, Francis, luego los rescates —dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

—Oh, pero yo quería que fuéramos amantes secretos.

Francis lo rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Amantes? Pero, ¿es que ya han pedido la mano de mi dama?

—Todavía no. Pero está reservada para el apuesto y sexy profesor.

—¡Siempre te quedas con los viejos!

El auditorio en el que transcurría la competencia era amplio, pero a Francis no le costó reconocer a sus compañeros. Les introdujo a Gilbert, fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos charlaran amenamente. Su atención se desvió cuando la muchacha morena se sentó a su lado. Hacía unas semanas habían hablado y se enteró de que su nombre era Michelle. No pudieron intercambiar muchas palabras porque el evento hubo iniciado pronto de manera oficial. A Francis le sorprendió la cantidad de instituciones que practicaban esgrima y desde cuán lejos habían venido. Pensó que, en su lugar, el no hubiera querido hacer semejante viaje. A diferencia suya, Gilbert parecía ensimismado en los que veía. Al francés le entretenía aquél deporte, pero prefería participar que observar a otros hacerlo. Al finalizar la séptima ronda, Michelle lo llamó:

—Ahora es el turno de Arthur —explicó—. Hay pantallas que lo muestran todo al otro lado de las cortinas, detrás de escena.

—¿Quieres ir allí? —Se apresuró a preguntar. La chica asintió, contenta. Al parecer esperaba tal reacción. Tras hacerle una seña a Gilbert, se puso de pie y ambos se escabulleron por un costado de la sala.

—De alguna forma es como estar dentro de la competencia —dijo con emoción su compañera.

Desde allí también podían asomarse y observar parte del desarrollo. Era sumamente excitante. Estaban en primera fila para ser testigos del enfrentamiento entre Arthur y un chico mucho más joven que él. Tenía trece años, a pesar de aparentar ser mayor, pero su mirada infantil lo delataba. Había sido introducido como Jones y, muy vigorosamente se posicionó en su lugar. Ambos demostraron gran destreza, Arthur había sido el primero en apoderarse de la ofensiva y atacaba tal cual Francis había visto que lo hacía en sus prácticas. Jones era capaz defenderse y eludirlo, pero cambió su táctica e invirtió el juego cuando descubrió que sería la clave para ganar. Debía avanzar y contraatacar con todo lo que tuviera. No era fácil hacerlo y evitar los toques de Kirkland a la vez, pero al final del enfrentamiento logró dejarlo fuera. Ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de respeto mutuo. La retirada tomó lugar en el extremo opuesto al que Michelle y Francis se encontraban.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó la niña—. Te juro que no esperaba este final De todas formas ambos lo hicieron bastante bien. No quisiera imaginarme a ese Jones en un par de años.

—¡Ese chico es muy rápido! —Comentó Bonnefoy.

Otras personas se arrimaron a donde ellos estaban. A fin de no estorbar decidieron volver a sus lugares, Francis se detuvo cuando notó a los Kirkland, padre e hijo, desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Luego te alcanzo —le comunicó a la otra.

Un abrumado Arthur discutía con su padre a viva voz. Éste le recriminaba no haberle hecho caso, pero el hijo zanjó el asunto con su retirada. Winston se alejó también, en la otra dirección. Francis lo siguió con la mirada antes de ir tras Arthur. Así llegó hasta los baños, a los cuales no había tenido oportunidad de ir antes. No estaba seguro de qué hacía allí, pero se adentró en el lugar. Dentro vio al rubio frente al espejo, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano apretándose el puente de la nariz. Al oír a alguien más se volteó a su encuentro. Hubo algo de desilusión en su expresión al reconocerlo. Francis se detuvo cuando notó sus ojos irritados por el llanto reprimido.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el otro, de mala gana.

—Venía..., bueno, a verte —respondió en voz baja.

—Ya me viste. Ahora largo.

Sin esperar algo más de él, el rubio apoyó ambos codos en la mesa del lavabo y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Francis caminó hasta su lado y puso una de las suyas sobre la espalda de aquél.

—Ya, puedes llorar, todos lo hacemos.

—¡No me toques!

Sacudiendo los hombros, logró que se apartara.

—Bien, no lo hago.

Se lo pensó unos segundos y después reanudó la conversación:

—¿Te pusiste así por no haber ganado o fue algo más?

Arthur soltó una risa amarga.

—Claro que no me gustó haber perdido... —Parecía estar a punto de continuar, pero hizo una pausa—. Te dije que era un imbécil.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería. El otro se enderezó y lo miró a la cara.

—Digo que mi padre, el muy imbécil, es el que me altera los nervios porque no puede mostrarme su apoyo, ni siquiera cuando se lo pido.

Al finalizar volvió a su postura previa, lentamente, casi resignado. Francis tomó un poco de aire y suspiró.

—Sí, suena como un verdadero idiota.

—Imbécil —lo corrigió.

—Eso también —respondió y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Contra todo pronóstico, Arthur no opuso resistencia.

* * *

Mis cortas e interrumpidas vacaciones sirvieron para algo.

Aunque dudo que haga mucha falta aclararlo, Michelle es Seychelles. Winston no es ningún país, simplemente el padre Arthur en esta historia.


	2. Líquido

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Líquido**

**.**

**.**

La competencia ya había pasado y el ambiente era más ameno. Arthur había dejado de hacer caso a las palabras de su padre, parecían importarle mucho menos, se enfocaba en enseñarle a los demás. Eso incluía a Francis, con quien se mostraba un poco más amable que antes, ahora verdaderamente quería que progresara y no se limitaba a humillarlo. Un día incluso se encontró cómodamente intercambiando palabras con él.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes?

—Bien por ti, un año menos de vida —respondió Arthur mientras guardaba su florete.

—Tengo todo preparado para esta noche —explicó—, pensaba dedicarme la tarde a mí mismo, pero creo que prefiero un poco de compañía. ¿Estás ocupado?

El otro se paralizó por un instante antes de continuar. No esperaba una invitación, y mucho menos tan directa.

—No —dijo al terminar de guardar, sin mirarle a la cara—. Pero no vayas a creer que ahora somos amigos.

Sin consultarlo con su padre, Arthur recargó su propia mochila al hombro y ambos se marcharon del edificio. Caminaron un par de cuadras sin decir mucho, aún cansados de la clase.

—¿Me invitaste para venir a dar vueltas sin sentido? —Preguntó mientras esperaban a la luz verde de un semáforo.

—Te dije que iba a dedicar este tiempo a mí, a veces me gusta pasarlo sin hacer nada en particular.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy yo, este tiempo me pertenece a mí también.

Francis pensó en sus palabras y ambos cruzaron la calle cuando la luz cambió.

—En ese caso, déjame llevarte a un lugar que te gustará.

Cinco calles más abajo, en una esquina, había ubicado un pintoresco establecimiento que servía todo tipo de comidas dulces, desayunos y meriendas. Aún estaba relativamente vacío, sólo se oían los televisores en el fondo del lugar y una tranquila música en la entrada, en donde se tomaban los pedidos para llevar y tras una vidriera se exponían diferentes bocadillos. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por una fina madera, el suelo conformado por el mismo material pero más oscuro. La forma del local era irregular y la nivelación del piso cambiaba constantemente, había un sector de mesas al mismo nivel que la calle de afuera, luego se alzaban dos cortos escalones que llevaban a uno que era superior sólo por cincuenta centímetros, éste estaba rústicamente cercado. El ambiente era decorado por pósteres y maniquíes vestidos de forma anticuada. El aroma a bizcocho recién horneado y chocolate caliente agraciaba el aire.

—No tengo mucha hambre —confesó Arthur, sus ojos estudiaban el lugar—, pídeme algo ligero.

—¿No vas a elegir tu propia comida? —Preguntó Francis mientras bajaba el simpático y diminuto menú para mirarlo a la cara.

—No. Tú eres el que conoce el lugar, sabrás qué es bueno y qué no.

—¡Todo es bueno! Pero si insistes, yo elijo.

Terminaron comiendo un postre helado cada uno, en vasos descartables. Eran pequeños y una verdadera delicia. Justo lo que Arthur deseaba.

Intercambiaron palabras entre cucharada y cucharada. Mientras, el lugar se iba llenando. Francis le contó de sus planes para ser maestro en escuela primaria.

—Siempre y cuando no enseñes esgrima, el mundo estará a salvo —comentó su interlocutor.

—¡Qué malvado eres! Si hasta mejoré bastante desde que comencé.

—Más te valía que lo hicieras. De cualquier forma, eso fue gracias a mí —dijo con altivez.

—Puede ser—exclamó, no queriendo darle la razón, lo último que deseaba era inflarle el ego justo después de que se hubiera burlado de él—. No puedo decir que eres malo enseñando esgrima, ¿es que piensas dedicarte a eso?

Arthur hizo a un lado su cuchara y negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. No me malinterpretes, me encanta ese deporte, pero lo prefiero como un entretenimiento —. Se reclinó en su silla y observó las imágenes en el televisor que había detrás de Francis por unos momentos—. En realidad, pienso dedicarme al ámbito de la justicia. No tengo claro de qué manera, puede que como juez. Incluso puede que me meta en la política.

—Ah, ¿así que eres uno de esos tipos? —Soltó Francis, sonriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió.

—De esos que dicen mantener la ley y el orden —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero cuidado, puede que no te vaya bien con tus colegas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó mientras retomaba su postre.

—Porque no te gustan las putas —dijo, como hablándole a un niño.

—Lo entendiste todo mal —sonrió socarronamente—, no me gustas tú, específicamente.

—Tengo contactos, Kirkland. Si yo no te gusto, tú no le gustarás a ellos.

—Me cago en tus contactos, Bonnefoy —rió.

Cuando el establecimiento estuvo más lleno, ambos muchachos partieron, con sus postres sin terminar en mano. El menor había insistido en pagar por ambos ya que era el cumpleaños del otro. Terminaron descansando en una banca frente al río. Un pequeño bote se desplazó por el agua, en medio del paisaje, y Arthur dijo con suavidad:

—Cundo tenga dinero, mi propio dinero, me compraré un barco.

—¡Suena divertidísimo! —Exclamó el otro, irónico. Su compañero lo codeó y volvió a hablar:

—Sería pacífico, largarte a navegar, lejos de todo hasta estar tú solo en el agua sin nada más que lo que llevas.

Francis optó por no contestar, ya que no compartía su idea de una tarde soñada.

—Lo olvidé —dijo Arthur, mirándole de reojo—, tú no soportas pasar ni un minuto solo. Me extraña que te dediques tardes a ti mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Para empezar, ya es sabido que eres una puta, casi hasta lo admitiste. Y en las prácticas, cuando tienes que precalentar te arrimas a alguien para no estar solo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un ser sociable, todos lo somos.

—Pero tú lo eres en demasía.

—Dime, ¿siempre me miras durante el precalentamiento?

Supo que lo había tomado desprevenido, porque vio cómo se revolvía incómodo.

—Claro que no.

—Si tú lo dices —rió por lo bajo. Luego se volteó y lo miró a la cara, haciendo a un lado su postre.

—Arthur, ¿te gustan los hombres?

El susodicho hizo lo mismo con el suyo y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado.

Francis se acercó un poco a él, quien no se apartó, y luego estudió su rostro.

—¿Por qué no intentamos algo y después me dices qué piensas? —Propuso casi en un susurro.

Dejando ambas manos en el banco para inclinarse hacia el otro, Francis lo besó en los labios. Habían dejado que sus ojos se cerraran, más allá de eso, Arthur no hacía movimiento alguno. El acto duró unos siete segundos. Al apartarse se encontró con el rostro sonrojado del más joven. Aún así, su expresión se mantenía imperturbable. Éste se aclaró la garganta y tomo el postre entre sus manos una vez más.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Bonnefoy, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Pues, te mentí —reconoció—. En realidad sí me gustan los hombres, eso ya lo sabía. Pero no me gustan los viejos.

—Acabo de cumplir veintiuno, ¡es la edad ideal! Y la que tendré por muchos años.

—¿Lo ves? Todo un anciano.

A la vuelta hicieron el trayecto hasta donde sus caminos se separaban. Francis debía caminar hasta casa y que el otro tomaba el autobús.

—Ha sido un buen cumpleaños, ¡y eso que aún no acaba!

—No es nada más que una excusa para hablar de ti mismo.

—Me descubriste —dijo, sonriente. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Arthur lo sujetó por la barbilla para atraer su rostro y así besarlo. Esta vez ambas bocas actuaron, una probando a la otra. La otra mano fue a parar a su nuca, para mantenerlo bien cerca. Los brazos de Francis estaban por envolverse en su cintura, pero el otro se separó y alejó hasta la parada.

* * *

Las clases posteriores a ese día transcurrieron como de costumbre. El francés era aún bastante torpe en su técnica, si bien se notaba algún progreso, su fuerte estaba en evadir los ataques de su contrincante. Su atención era habitualmente capturada por Arthur, con quien practicaba más que con los otros instructores. Pocas eran las veces en las que estaba bajo la instrucción de Winston, ya que su iniciación había quedado en el pasado. Ahora se dedicaban a él los demás que estaban a cargo.

El joven Kirkland actuaba como si aquellos besos de días atrás jamás hubieran sucedido, también evadía permanecer más tiempo del necesario en el instituto. No daba lugar a que Francis lo buscara. Éste quiso quitarle importancia y continuó con sus insinuaciones a Winston, incluso había comenzado a flirtear con Michelle. La joven se sonrojaba y escondía el rostro en la careta del uniforme para volver a su práctica. Francis no insistía más que eso, al contrario de lo que tiempo atrás hubiera hecho. Al final del día terminaba solo, desviando la vista a la dirección en la que se encontraba Arthur, blandiendo su florete. Aquellos vistazos duraban poco, porque al instante se maldecía a sí mismo.

—No hablamos mucho desde entonces —explicaba Antonio su complicada situación amorosa a sus amigos.

—Te buscaste un chico muy complicado —repetía Francis mientras bebía su refresco.

Habían quedado en juntarse todos después de tanto tiempo, debían ponerse al día y procurar no perder contacto, además de que un encuentro entre amigos era lo que a veces necesitaban para despejar sus mentes.

—Aún no sé cómo te las arreglaste para que fuera tu novio —dijo con auténtico asombro el dueño de la casa, Gilbert.

—Eso... —Murmuró el español—. Es que... no somos novios, oficialmente.

—¡No lo son! —Exclamó con sorpresa el rubio, haciendo a un lado su bebida—. Pero, ¿no llevan como un año saliendo?

—Pues, a veces salimos, a veces no... No sabría explicarlo.

—Yo que tú le plantearía la situación tal cual es —sentenció Gilbert, apuntándole con el dedo índice—. Dile: "O te quedas, o te vas. ¡Conmigo no pierdes el tiempo!"

—Vaya, sí que tienes tacto —rió el galo.

—No me hace gracia —sufría su otro amigo—, no es fácil lidiar con él. A veces es tan reservado. Es como si no me quisiera en su vida. ¡Ya no sé que hacer, no puedo yo solo con esta relación!

—¿Cómo hiciste para volver a hablarle las últimas veces que pelearon? —Preguntó Francis con curiosidad, casi esperando que la respuesta pudiera servirle para tener alguna idea de cómo dirigírsele a Arthur nuevamente.

—La última vez le canté una canción que hice yo mismo... —Sonrió Antonio, claramente recordando la situación.

Gilbert rió antes de ir a la cocina por cerveza, dejando a sus amigos en la sala. Uno todavía recordaba el pasado, el otro pensaba en su actual posición. Tal vez la clave para llegar al inglés en que pensaba era tomándolo desprevenido con un pequeño gesto, o muchos así. La suma de ellos era lo que hacía falta.

Cada vez que el rubio lo capturaba observándole, Francis ya no apartaba la mirada, sino que se la sostenía e incluso le dedicaba una sonrisa. Se despedía de él animosamente cuando terminaba el día. Mas al momento de las prácticas lo mantenía a nivel estrictamente profesional. Seguía respondiendo de la misma forma que siempre a las palabras e indicaciones que le hacía respecto de su desempeño. Arthur parecía relajarse poco a poco, ya no rehuía de él. Paulatinamente comenzó a tomarse más tiempo en su salida, ponía en orden su mochila con lentitud. Cuando eran los últimos en salir, le despedía cordialmente. A veces Francis podía descubrirlo mirándole entre el gentío de alumnos, pero no comentaba al respecto.

—Francis —lo detuvo una vez que los vestidores estaban vacíos, después del fin de una clase.

—Arthur —sonrió el otro mientras sostenía su propio bolso. El menor cerró la puerta de la sala y luego lo miró a la cara:

—¿Qué es lo que te propones? —Quiso saber.

—Me gustas —dijo con simpleza, juntando ambas manos detrás de su espalda para apoyarlas en el asiento en el que se encontraba. Tal como esperaba, el otro fue tomado desprevenido. Se sonrojó notoriamente y le dirigió una mirada de clara molestia.

—Pues, tú a mí no.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros, puso de pie y dirigió a la salida.

Arthur lo detuvo allí mismo, apresándolo contra la pared junto a la puerta.

—No, no está nada bien.

—¿Qué esperas que diga? —Preguntó mientras le miraba con intensidad.

—No quiero que digas nada, sólo que te detengas. Sé que no te gusto. Estás detrás de mi padre y de Michelle, cuando no deberías estar detrás de nadie en absoluto.

—Entiendo lo de tu padre, pero, ¿por qué te importa Michelle? Es mi vida y la de ella. No te incumbe.

El muchacho pareció falto de palabras. Antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse durante aquel silencio que los separaba, Arthur se inclinó para besarle. O eso intentó, porque Francis hizo a un lado su propio rostro.

—Eso no es una respuesta, mocoso —susurró, divertido.

—No me llames así —sus labios se movieron contra la piel de la mejilla del otro. Desde ese ángulo no era posible verlo, pero la totalidad de su rostro y más allá, hasta alcanzar sus orejas, había sido cubierto por un fuerte rubor.

Francis no pudo resistirse al sentir su respiración tan cerca y aquella boca a un solo movimiento de la suya. Sin esperar más, se giró a él y sus labios se encontraron a la vez, llenos fervor. Las manos del menor lo sujetaban por las muñecas, pero pronto recorrieron su cuerpo hasta culminar a cada lado de su rostro, tomándolo con posesión. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso, buscando contacto entre sus cuerpos. Los dedos de Francis se hundían en las prendas del otro y le atraía hasta sí mismo. Ese fue el primero de muchos escapes, todos tomando lugar en el mismo edificio. Los posteriores fueron realizados en los baños, cuando llegaban temprano o eran los últimos en marcharse. Nunca pasaron de los besos, las caricias y los roces. Escapaban de la mirada ajena, del reconocimiento público. Lo ocurrido no salía de ese lugar. Sus miradas se cruzaban fuera de allí y ambos sabían lo que significaba. No eran pocas las veces en las que se les dificultaba evitar un sonrojo o reprimir una sonrisa, de ocurrir algo así se giraban para que el otro no los viera. Sus escapadas siempre eran apresuradas, el tiempo estaba contado. Entre risas cómplices, cuales niños, se ocultaban y esperaban no ser atrapados. Arthur solía preocuparse más, pero cuando sentía las caricias del otro sus músculos se relajaban. Él también era el primero en dejar los baños, indicándole al francés que esperara unos minutos antes de irse, nunca sabían si alguien podía llegar a sorprenderlos.

—Si es necesario, espera dentro del cubículo —decía Kirkland mientras arreglaba sus prendas frente al espejo.

—Todos están en clase, es la hora intermedia.

Francis lo miraba sentado desde uno de los inodoros con la tapa baja.

—Sólo por si acaso.

Llevaban cinco semanas con la misma rutina. Francis iba a practicar dos de cada siete días. Era un total de diez días ocultando aquello que compartían. A veces era porque se encontraban más temprano y tenían tiempo qué usar, en otras ocasiones también se quedaban cuando cerraba, Arthur tenía ciertas libertades ya que su padre estaba a cargo.

Después de un rato de haber estado estudiando sus uñas, decidió dejar los baños. Con un vistazo en el espejo, ató su cabello, se despidió de su reflejo y salió por la puerta. Un par de pasos más allá se encontró con Michelle. Ella lo miró curiosa, casi extrañada.

—Hola —le saludó y cambió de expresión rápidamente. Francis le devolvió el gesto, con una sonrisa seductora. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando ella caminó hasta su lado y lo acompañó.

—Has venido temprano hoy —señaló. El otro chequeó la hora en su teléfono, a pesar de que ya la supiera, y luego lo guardó.

—No lo creo, es el horario de siempre. Hablando de eso, tenemos que ir a prepararnos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es que... Pareciera que viniste antes, no llevas bolso, ni nada parecido.

Francis se dio cuenta a lo que se refería la muchacha. Ella lo había visto salir del baño sin más.

—Lo dejé antes de entrar... —Estaba empezando a creer que sospechaba alguna cosa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No quiero ser entrometida —dijo, como si le costara hablar de aquello—. En serio, perdóname. Pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo. —Ahora la menor se había girado para mirarlo. Él también detuvo su marcha y le sonrió con simpatía.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?

—Hoy vine más temprano de lo usual, es que mi padre tenía que pagar mis clases, así que mientras tanto yo tuve que esperar hasta que se hiciera la hora correspondiente.

El otro asintió, esperando a que continuara. A pesar de que su rostro no lo reflejara, estaba inquieto.

—Y, hace unos momentos vi a Arthur salir de donde tú estabas..., y yo nunca te vi entrar, como estuviste mucho tiempo allí... Perdóname, nada de ésto es asunto mío, pero...

Con un suspiro de resignación, la muchacha levantó una mano y señaló detrás de la oreja del otro, cerca de donde comenzaba su cabello. Francis siguió la mano con su mirada, inútilmente, pero allí se veía con claridad una marca rojiza.

—Además, noté cómo te mira cuando no te das cuenta —continuó explicando mientras jugaba con sus manos—. ¡Pero no creo que nadie más lo haya hecho! Es sólo que llevo un tiempo conociéndolo, pero ni su padre lo sabría.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario entonces... —Dijo el mayor, ignorando el efecto que había causado en su interior cuando la otra habló de haber atrapado a Arthur mirándolo.

—No podía evitar decírtelo —exclamó mientras le alcanzaba un espejo de bolsillo para que pudiera examinar el lugar que antes había señalado. Francis echó un vistazo y luego rió.

—¡Claro, cómo podrías ignorar semejante chupetón! Jamás creí que tú descubrirías la verdad. Y yo que te creía inocente —bromeó.

—¡No soy una niña!, tengo catorce..., es edad para estas cosas. Pero, entonces, ¿es verdad? —Inquirió, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Necesita más pruebas, detective?

Michelle rió con él y guardó el espejo cuando se lo hubo devuelto. El francés procuró soltar su cabello nuevamente. Reanudaron su camino hacía la sala correspondiente.

—Eso sí, nadie debe saberlo.

—¿Nadie debe saber lo que hacen acá, o nadie debe saber nada en absoluto? —Preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Nada en absoluto. En realidad ésto es todo lo que sucede, no hay nada más...

—Creí que estaban saliendo en secreto o algo parecido —dijo con auténtica sorpresa en su voz.

—No, no, no. Es sólo una diversión, una tontería.

—¿Estás seguro? Por la forma en la que te miraba...

—Es sólo eso —la interrumpió—. Quédate tranquila.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueran dirigidas a ella, Francis parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo.

Nunca le dijo a Arthur de aquel desliz, era mejor mantener el asunto entre Michelle y él.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la rutina no era rota ni puesta bajo cuestionamiento por los dos responsables. Ambos participaban de ella como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Sin embargo, del otro lado de las puertas, la relación no daba la impresión de cambiar. Así sucedió, hasta que tomó lugar un encuentro inesperado en las calles de la ciudad. Arthur cruzaba un semáforo en rojo a paso seguro, mientras que Francis caminaba a mitad de cuadra, miraba las vidrieras que exponían joyería y otras con prendas de alta costura. La casualidad maldita llevó a sus ojos a fijarse en un par de zapatos negros, y fue el reflejo de la imagen del otro rubio lo que vio en el cristal. Se sorprendió, como quien de repente oye su melodía favorita sonar en el lugar menos esperado. Giró la cabeza, para verificar lo que la casualidad le comunicaba, y se encontró con la mirada verde del otro.

Se saludaron, como era natural esperar entre personas que se conocen. Arthur no fue tan afectuoso como a él le hubiera gustado, pero aquello no le extrañó, pues seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—¿Ibas para tu casa? —Preguntó el francés.

—Sí.

—Yo iba a la mía, acabo de terminar con unos papeleos. Ya sabes, los estudios.

La tarde estaba terminando y la noche se aproximaba, veloz. Había un leve viento en el aire y una humedad inconfundible. Lo que Bonnefoy no sabía era que estaba a punto de llover. Cuando éste estaba por despedirse, el menor lo detuvo.

—No vas a ir a pie, ¿o sí?

—Claro que iré a pie, mi casa queda sólo a unas cuantas calles, y no es una zona especialmente peligrosa.

—Es que va a llover —explicó con exasperación—, deberías salir con un paraguas en mano.

Como demostración, elevó la suya y le enseñó el objeto. Hasta ahora Francis no había reparado en él. Sin perder tiempo, lo abrió allí mismo. Su cabeza fue cubierta por una oscura y amplia figura de material resistente a cualquier tormenta, su forma era el calco de los icónicos paraguas de las películas.

—Vamos, métete debajo. No va a tardar en empezar.

Francis obedeció su indicación y, como si hubiera adivinado el futuro, las gotas comenzaron a caer. Primero por turno, una después de la otra. Luego, su repiqueteo contra el pavimento creció hasta hacerse intenso y fueron rodeados por una cortina de agua. Arthur, utilizando la mano que tenía libre, lo tomó del brazo para que caminaran a la par mientras le era indicado el camino a la casa del mayor. Esquivaron charcos, evitaron ser mojados por conductores imprudentes que manejaban sus automóviles demasiado cerca de la acera, ignoraron como mejor pudieron el viento que daba contra sus rostros. El día no era para nada frío, pero la lluvia lo había vuelto húmedo e incómodo, durante el trayecto intercambiaron quejas y opiniones al respecto.

—¡No te me pegues tanto, tienes mucho pelo!

—¡No es mi culpa que el clima me lo arruine de esta manera! Si me alejo voy a mojarme.

—Tal vez así recuerdes traerte un paraguas la próxima.

—Para ser inglés no suenas tan caballeroso.

—Puedo dejarte solo aquí mismo.

—Si lo hicieras, estarías dándome la razón.

Con ocasionales silencios a cada paso que daban, llegaron a la casa de Francis antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Éste reunió el valor necesario para correr hasta la puerta, pues el paraguas no cabía por el portón que daba lugar al camino que llevaba hasta la entrada. Arthur presenció entre risas el martirio del otro, que se cubría la cabeza en un vano esfuerzo por proteger su cabellera.

* * *

Los padres de Francis comentaban acerca del estado en el que éste se encontraba, habían notado en él algo que hacía años no había en su mirada. Estaba también en su manera de moverse, en su sonrisa y en la expresión que adquiría cuando se distraía.

—Yo conozco esa cara —le había dicho su padre una vez en la tienda. Su hijo apilaba un par de cajas que contenían cargadores de batería.

—¿Qué cara? —Preguntó con tranquilidad, pero sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Tomó la pequeña pila y se dispuso a dirigirse a la despensa. Desde la puerta de ésta, su madre salió a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo que qué cara? —Dijo con incredulidad, pues podía oír perfectamente lo que su familia decía—. La tuya es la cara de un hombre enamorado.

Francis rió y continuó con su tarea.

—Yo siempre tengo cara de enamorado.

—Sé de lo que hablo —exclamó su padre, a pesar de no haber sido él el que hubiera soltado la declaración—. Hacía tiempo que no se te veía así. No hay forma de que lo puedas ocultar.

Francis le restó importancia, lo alegó a uno de sus romances pasajeros. Sus padres desconocían la totalidad de aventuras de corto plazo que él mantenía, eran algunas las que mencionaba, las que menos pudieran preocuparles. Mas nunca hablaba de amor propiamente dicho, siempre eran temporales. Sus padres llevaban más de veinte años de matrimonio, uno que a pesar de las adversidades, el tiempo, y las diferencias entre ellos, había continuado. Su vínculo era leal y más el fuerte Francis había visto entre dos ser. Ambos hacían mejor persona al otro y lo llenaban de felicidad. El amor parecía haber sido creado sólo para ellos. Le era imposible no pensar en en todo aquello cuando oía a Arthur decirle:

—Yo no te amo.

Aquellas palabras eran las que empujaban y ahogaban las suyas en su garganta. No le era posible aceptarse como enamorado de alguien que tan abiertamente le negaba su amor.

—Yo no te amo.

Repetía aquello para que a ninguno de los dos se le olvidara. El _por qué_ de aquella sentencia era dejado de lado. Pero el francés pretendía desentenderse de sus propias dudas y procuraba mantener su ánimo. Descendía sus labios por el cuello del otro y las manos de le colaban por debajo de la remera. Sus piernas le abrazaban la cintura, pues se ubicaba sobre su regazo en el asiento de uno de los inodoros.

—Odio este lugar —murmuraba cerca de su oreja—. Si me amas, deberías llevarme a uno mejor.

—Yo no te amo —respondía Arthur para luego besarle en los labios y volver a repetir sus palabras, incluso cuando sujetaba sus piernas y lo atraía, en busca de más contacto.

—Yo no te amo.

Casi sin notarlo habían comenzado a verse fuera, pero el menor se rehusaba a llevar sus indecorosas actividades con ellos. Siendo tan escasas sus salidas, elegían lugares por turnos. Podían ser paseos pagos en barco durante una tarde, visitas a barrios que no conocían y requerían viajes en tren. O salidas para ver una película, incluso paseos por el centro comercial cuando uno de los dos necesitaba algo. Cuatro veces volvieron al lugar que Francis le había presentado aquel lejano día de su cumpleaños. En una ocasión se enfrentaron en una guerra con armas que disparaban pintura, en dos oportunidades cooperaron en contra de otros. Sólo en una oportunidad fueron a ver una mala versión del musical _Mamma Mia!_. Finalmente, se colaron en un recorrido de venta de casas.

—Jamás compraría ésta —dijo Arthur, con desdén.

—¿Por qué? Se ve tan bonita, y tiene tres pisos.

—Ha de ser muy costosa, pero no es ese el problema, sino que es la casa prototipo.

—¿Casa prototipo? —Preguntó, divertido por lo que estaría a punto de oír.

—Una casa con jardín, muchas habitaciones, tres baños, ático y sótano. Estacionamiento y patio trasero con piscina —enumeró—. En este tipo de lugar viven las familias formadas por padre, madre, un perro y dos hijos, tal vez haya un tercero que sea bebé. Aparentan ser normales, pero es una mentira. Es el tipo de familia más enfermizo.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar —dijo tras pensárselo—. Déjame adivinar, tú eres del tipo que quiere una casa en un bote.

—Tal vez —respondió, avergonzado por el acierto del otro—. En cambio, tú eres de los que vivirían en un departamento barato, artistas que se las dan de bohemios. Beben café mientras leen Victor Hugo de un libro gastado para después subir la reseña a internet. Sacan fotografías con una polaroid y sólo escuchan música en CDs de vinilo, música de un cantante que nadie más conoce...

Arthur tuvo que detenerse para reír, porque la misma risa de Francis causaba que le fuera imposible contenerse por más tiempo.

—¡Suena mejor a seguir viviendo con mis padres!

El otro rubio se alejó para que no lo viera sonriendo, a pesar de que ya era tarde. Sin hacerse esperar, fue perseguido y abrazado desde atrás por su acompañante.

—Victor Hugo no me servirá de mucho si voy a enseñar a niños, ¿no crees?

—Eso no lo sé, pero bien que te gustaría leerlo.

—Oye —lo interrumpió el francés—, tanto que te gusta el agua, ¿por que no me acompañas a una piscina?

—¿En tu casa? —Preguntó, girándose para verle un poco el rostro.

—No, no. De ser así la hubiera llamado "mi piscina" y no "una piscina". Es en un club que conozco. Aún es verano, será divertido.

—¿Sólo nosotros?

—Sólo nosotros.

* * *

Por si las dudad, quiero aclarar que hice que Michelle tuviera aproximadamente la misma edad que Alfred, pero honestamente no sé cuántos años le corresponden. Para el momento en que se menciona la edad de ella, el cumpleaños del estadounidense ya pasó. No es muy importante, pero son inseguridades mías. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Francis tenía veintiuno y estaba fijándose en ella, que es prácticamente una niña.

Por otro lado, agradezco la atención de aquellos que leyeron, los que comentaron y demás. Lamentablemente esta historia va a ser de muy pocos capítulos, todavía no se me da bien ésto, pero es una mejora.


	3. Gaseoso

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Gaseoso**

******.**

**.**

Francis no sabía por qué hacía todo aquello, por qué insistía con Arthur. Lo suyo no era una relación seria y jamás lo sería. Ni una vez había dicho sentir algo, razón por la cual él mismo se rehusaba a enfrentar lo que pasara con sus propios sentimientos. Prefería tomarlo todo como una experiencia pasajera, pero a la hora de aplicar esa forma de pensar, las ideas se le escapaban. No era usual en él negar algo de esa índole, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, por lo que dejó de pretender que no le importaba y sencillamente lo aceptó.

Conociéndolo a Arthur, no esperaba por parte de éste una respuesta emocional honesta, pero debía intentarlo. Decidido a abordar el tema, le confesó sus intenciones al respecto. Nuevamente, el chico le advirtió que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, sino que, por el contrario, tenía los ojos puestos en otro desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tomado de la mano conmigo? —inquirió Francis, meditar seriamente lo que Arthur acababa de decirle. Quería terminar de una vez con su fachada. Éste se apresuró a soltarlo y bufó.

—No me gustas, es que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

—Y dime, ¿quién es esta misteriosa persona que tan enamorado te tiene?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Seguro que soy yo... —Francis se distrajo cuando divisó un juego en particular—. ¡Ven aquí!

Tomando de la mano al otro nuevamente, lo condujo hasta el lugar. Era la última semana que la feria abría, desde pasada la tarde hasta la noche los visitante podían disfrutar de las atracciones y entretenimientos que ofrecía.

Se trataba de una gran muñeca vestida de adivina que estaba dentro de un cubículo de vidrio. Tenía una bola delante suyo, a la cual rodeaba con las manos, y su mirada penetrante estaba dirigida al frente. El juego consistía en insertar un par de monedas en la casilla de parte inferior del cubículo, luego había que presionar uno de los dos botones según la opción deseada. Al seleccionar una se obtenía una predicción al azar que hablaba de lo que el futuro le depararía a uno. Con la segunda el participante debía inclinarse hacía el micrófono dirigido a la adivina y formular una pregunta cuya respuesta fuera SÍ o NO. Del lado opuesto, la máquina entregaba una tarjeta oculta dentro de un diminuto sobre de plástico, que contenía lo que la adivina había visto dentro de su bola de cristal. Francis insertó monedas según el precio correspondiente, oprimió el segundo botón y se inclinó para hablar al micrófono:

—¿Está Arthur Kirkland enamorado de Francis Bonnefoy? —preguntó con voz de suspenso a la vez que le echaba una mirada a su acompañante.

—Claro que no —protestó éste—. Sabes que la respuesta será azarosa, podrías no preguntar nada y aun así te daría una tarjeta.

—Es una adivina, la respuesta será sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Instantáneamente, la muñeca comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la bola que brillaba con un vivo color azul. Una música misteriosa sonó dentro de la máquina durante el proceso, junto a ésta se oían también los rechinidos de la máquina. Culminó con la tarjeta saliendo de su respectivo lugar. Antes de que Bonnefoy atinara a recogerla, una mano se apoderó de ella.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —advirtió, pero ya era tarde. Arthur había echado a correr con el sobre, dispuesto a no ser alcanzado. Tomó la bolsa que contenía las adquisiciones que había comprado ese día y fue tras él. Tardaron en cansarse más de lo que hubieran esperado, pero al hacerlo, ambos jóvenes se sentaron al pie de una escalera de piedra del parque en el que tomaba lugar la feria. Se habían hecho con algodón de azúcar antes de terminar de acomodarse. Ya dándole poca importancia a la tarjeta, Arthur la devolvió sin muchas energías. Francis la guardó dentro de un libro que había obtenido en un puesto de textos ya usados: _El infierno es donde tú no estás_.

—Me la devuelves ahora que tengo los dedos pegajosos. No podía esperar menos de ti —murmuró.

—Deberías agradecerme, yo he pagado lo que estás comiendo.

—¡No lo pedí! Viéndote comer ésto no es de extrañar que tengas los dientes tan descuidados.

Recibió un codazo como respuesta. A esas alturas a Francis ya no le importaba ni la tarjeta ni cuánto negara el otro cualquier tipo de interés hacia él.

Siempre parecía demostrar lo contrario, pues cada vez le permitía más libertades, le dejaba acercarse cada vez más. Una noche, a mitad de la semana, recibió un mensaje de texto de parte suya. No era común entre ellos comunicarse de esa forma, sino que acostumbraban a hacer llamadas que terminaban en algún tipo de desacuerdo. En aquel mensaje le había pedido salir a caminar, en medio de las calles oscuras. Curioso, Francis preguntó si había algo molestándole. La respuesta fue que sí, en efecto, estaba molesto y sin ganas de quedarse en su casa sino hasta más tarde. Comprendiendo la situación, el mayor le explicó a sus padres que un amigo lo necesitaba y, sin otras razones para su partida, salió de casa.

Arthur no se encontraba más que a un par de calles, realmente lucía en mal estado. Todo lo que deseaba hacer era dejar que fluyera el enojo que sentía. Resultó que el culpable era su padre, y se quejó de él hasta el cansancio. Al terminar, ya no parecía quedar enfado en él. Permaneció en silencio mientras rodeaban las casas del vecindario de Francis, quien no lo había interrumpido durante su rabieta.

—No es su culpa —admitió Arthur—. A pesar de todo, simplemente no lo es.

El otro lo miró con incredulidad.

—Está bien que tenga el carácter que tiene, pero no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana...

—No lo entiendes —dijo el más joven, cortándolo antes de que pudiera continuar. Por la expresión de su rostro, se notaba que lo que estaba a punto de contarle no era sencillo—. Es más complicado que eso —explicó con inusual calma—, es que él está enfermo. Nunca nos lo había dicho sino hasta hacía un tiempo, cuando se hizo las pruebas.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, absorto en el tema.

—Él sabía perfectamente que la enfermedad podía desarrollarse, pero nunca nos avisó. Es genético e incluso así tuvo una familia numerosa. —Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos durante una breve pausa—. Mis hermanos, yo, cualquiera de nosotros puede tenerla.

—¿Aún no están seguros? —preguntó Francis, preocupado.

—No, vamos a hacernos las pruebas necesarias al mismo tiempo, todos tenemos que estar seguros —dijo con rapidez—. Pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es que ésto no le afecta sólo físicamente, sino también en la cabeza. Y eso no es nada fácil..., para nadie. Si al menos él intentara colaborar, simplemente hace todo más complicado de lo que ya es, no quiere ayuda médica ni apoyo emocional. Y mi mamá... Imagínate cómo está ella.

—Es la única que no está en riesgo, debe lidiar con tu padre y toda la situación.

—Y lo hace terriblemente mal. Es como si quisiera que desapareciera, pero no va a pasar. Y además trabaja, y trabaja, y debe viajar. Entonces estamos solos con él.

Aquéllo era más de lo que Francis se hubiera imaginado, no era de extrañar que el otro deseara salir de su casa, incluso si era sólo por una hora. Finalmente, Arthur le pidió que volviera, él terminaría el recorrido solo.

* * *

—Me ofrecieron una beca —comentó Francis aquél día en la piscina, justo cuando terminaba de retocarse la gorra de baño. Ya habían pasado por la revisión médica correspondiente y únicamente les quedaba entrar al agua. Debido al largo de su cabello, Francis tenía que usar gorra. Arthur se había reído, pero se detuvo cuando notó cuán bello lucía el otro sin pelo que le cubriera parte del rostro.

—Imagino que la aceptarás.

—Es una beca para estudiar en otra ciudad... —explicó. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción en él, que se mostrara contrariado, incluso tenía la esperanza de que le pidiera quedarse.

—Suena como toda una oportunidad.

Aquello fue todo lo que dijo. No volvieron a referirse al asunto.

Francis había notado algo extraño en la forma de nadar de Arthur, siempre que lo hacía no se detenía en pausas para tomar aire, sino que acababa una vez que sus pies llegaban a alcanzar el piso de la piscina. Nadaba con la cabeza bajo el agua, presuroso, y nunca la sacaba. Otra curiosidad era su imposibilidad para flotar cuando estaba inmóvil, sólo se desplazaba, pero nunca de espaldas. Quiso enseñarle cómo hacerlo, pero se negaba.

—¡Me va a entrar agua en la nariz! Prefiero pasar de eso.

—¡Vamos! —insistía—. Déjame sostenerte mientras tú te acuestas.

—¡Que no! ¿Por qué mejor no saltas del trampolín? —Intentó distraerlo de sus ideas.

—La verdad es que está demasiado alto... Si tú lo haces, yo lo haré también, pero desde el pequeño —lo desafió Francis.

—Mejor no.

—¿Piensas tener una casa bote, pero te atemoriza un trampolín?

Como respuesta Arthur le salpicó la cara con agua.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la tarde caía y el protector solar no era requerido en su totalidad, él más joven insistió en salir de la piscina.

—Iré al trampolín —dijo con una forzada media sonrisa, quería demostrar la confianza que no poseía.

—¿En serio? —El francés no podía creer lo que oía. El otro sencillamente no quería dejarse vencer por un temor. Le era muy difícil hacerlo, pero la valentía no era la ausencia del miedo, sino tener lo necesario para enfrentarlo.

—Saltaré desde el más alto —sentenció—, pero tú puedes hacer lo que elijas.

Cuando estaba a punto de aventurarse en las escaleras, Francis le sujetó la mano. Antes de que protestara plantó un beso en sus labios y luego lo soltó, sonriente. Arthur apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el inesperado gesto, pero algo ocurrió en su interior, se le notaba en la mirada. Enseguida subió los numerosos escalones que llevaban a lo alto. Mientras caminaba por la tabla pintada de celeste no pensaba en lo que hacía, la sensación de la boca de Francis contra la suya era todo lo que quedaba en él. Finalmente se dejó caer, no intentó saltar, simplemente se precipitó al agua. Al momento de la caída no prestó atención a su propia respiración, casi instintivamente había contenido el aire. El choque contra el líquido se oyó como un estallido desde su posición. Tal vez no hubiera caído tan hondo, pero él sintió hundirse hasta lo más profundo, sin retorno. Exhaló por la nariz. Por un instante creyó no poder salir y que necesitaría de un guardavidas, pero sus brazos y piernas actuaron frenéticamente. Por su propio mérito llegó hasta donde hacía pie y allí salió a la superficie. Francis fue a su encuentro al verle, desplazándose dificultosamente por la masa acuática. Una vez que lo hubo alcanzado, le apartó el cabello de la frente y secó sus ojos.

—Vaya, lo hiciste.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces y asintió antes de hundirse nuevamente bajo el agua. Pasó el resto de la tarde allí, en lo hondo, estirándose, girando y suspendiendo su cuerpo. El otro a veces nadaba hasta lo profundo también, para observarlo; otras lo hacía sentado desde el borde de la piscina. La transparencia del agua le permitía ver cada movimiento. Pasado un tiempo, bajó a esperarlo, ya era tarde y cerrarían. Lo notó desaparecer una última vez, el agua permaneció tranquila a su alrededor, ya casi no había personas. Arthur nadaba hacia él, podía verlo. Cuando estuvo cerca salió a la superficie, su rostro estaba empapado y tomaba aire a bocanadas.

—Quédate —le pidió—. No tomes esa beca, quiero que te quedes, conmigo. —Al terminar de hablar besó con renovada energía, aún respirando agitadamente. Francis le correspondió, asintiendo con la cabeza, presuroso.

—Me quedaré —repitió una y otra vez entre besos.

* * *

Habían vuelto a tocar el tema de la letal enfermedad, eventualmente tuvo que ocurrir. La situación tomó lugar la primer noche que pasaron juntos en un mismo lecho. Los dos habían acordado pagar un hotel de prestigio dividiendo los gastos, no sería la mejor de las habitaciones pero era lo que tenían a su alcance. Ninguno podía permitirse la libertad de usar su propia casa y tampoco se conformarían con un lugar barato, así que tuvieron para ellos solos una cama doble por una noche entera, la cual no desperdiciaron. Aquellas horas, privadas de sueño, fueron utilizadas no sólo para hacer el amor más de una vez, sino que recorrieron el edificio de punta a punta; pasaron por el bar que permanecía abierto a la madrugada; disfrutaron de la vista de la terraza hasta que el frío fue culminante; bajaron nuevamente para concurrir al desayuno a primera hora de la mañana; caminaron de puntillas por los pasillos de las habitaciones más caras que se abrían como laberintos. Se besaron dentro de los ascensores, sentados uno junto al otro en los caros sillones del vestíbulo principal, en la ducha de su propia habitación, en la amplia cama y contra la pesada puerta de roble.

—Nadie que sea virgen podría haber hecho ésto —había suspirado Francis tras la primera ronda de sexo de la noche, mientras se desperezaba satisfecho.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —hubo sido la respuesta de Arthur, aún intentando recuperar el aire.

Estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de esa declaración, pero se detuvo. ¿Por qué hacerlo en ese mismo momento? Al fin y al cabo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos. Descansaron, si bien despiertos, hasta recuperar energías nuevamente. Mas no podía evitar sentir curiosidad acerca de la vida sexual de Arthur, se negaba a reconocer que fueran celos lo que lo impulsaban a aquéllo, no es así como era él. Mientras el mayor se distraía con esas ideas, su compañero tenía en mente asuntos completamente diferentes.

—A veces pienso —dijo, rompiendo el silencio—, qué pasaría si yo también enfermara, como mi padre.

El otro se recostó de lado para mirarle.

—No quiero terminar así, es preocupante.

—¿No has pensado en...?

—Hacerme la prueba solo, sí. Sé que se lo prometí a mis hermanos, pero aun así. —En un tono lúgubre, agregó:— Otras veces no estoy tan seguro de querer saberlo, y es estúpido.

—No puedes evitar sentir miedo ante algo como ésto, Arthur. —Se acercó a él hasta tomarlo de la mano.

—No es sólo miedo a que sea positivo, si fuera negativo me sentiría... —Soltó una risa amarga, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, y fijó la vista en el techo—. Me sentiría culpable. Francis.

Éste sintió una opresión en su pecho ante la seriedad y resignación que reflejaba la expresión de Arthur.

—Lo dices por tus hermanos, ¿no? Sí. Bueno, no es algo que esté en tu poder, tú no puedes elegir.

—¿Y qué tal si así fuera? —preguntó con firmeza—. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera elegir e hiciera algo terrible?

Bonnefoy tuvo la sensación de que ya no estaban hablando de lo mismo. De todas formas, contestó:

—Supongo que dependería de tus intenciones. Si fueran egoístas..., o si fueran honestas.

El menor lo miró con recelo y, cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo más, lo besó de tal manera que a Francis le recordó a aquel lejano momento en los vestidores, cuando él mismo había esquivado sus labios. Esa vez Arthur se había quedado sin palabras, pero ahora parecía querer acallar algo que una parte de sí quería decirle.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Francis no salía con sus amigos. Su días habían estado repartidos entre su estudio, el trabajo, esgrima y sus ocasionales salidas con Arthur. Los tres se conocían desde su época en la secundaria, a Antonio desde incluso antes. Sabían lo que solía ocurrir cuando la escuela terminaba, las amistades se distanciaban, perdían contacto y, eventualmente, se disolvían. Pero lo de ellos no sería lo mismo, debían evitarlo a toda costa. Sin embargo, cada cual tenía sus planes: Francis seguía estudiando para llegar a ser maestro, así como Gilbert se encontraba en la carrera de farmacia. El caso de Antonio era distinto, su madre había servido como influencia para admitirlo en la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. Era una oportunidad ideal, debía comenzar desde abajo y progresivamente subiría de puesto, su buena disposición era su fuerte.

A pesar de tener el tiempo consumido por sus actividades, los jóvenes mantenían contacto de forma tan frecuente como podían. Siempre se limitaban a verse sólo entre ellos, sin una cuarta persona que interrumpiera en su armonía. Pero esta vez Antonio había organizado un encuentro con la idea de presentarles al muchacho con el que salía. De haber ocurrido semanas antes, Francis posiblemente no hubiera tolerado ser testigo de la feliz pareja, sabiendo que su propia vida amorosa era desastrosa. Pero últimamente había progresado más de la cuenta, esa era la realidad, y estaba seguro de que esta vez sería mejor que la anterior, y que la anterior a ésa; esta vez podría ocurrir que para él hubiera un buen final. De hecho, no se sentía cómodo. Si Antonio había sido capaz de presentarles a su pareja, él también debía hacerlo pronto. _No es nada oficial_, se decía, _pero ni siquiera Arthur puede negar lo que tenemos._

Al llegar a la plaza indicada los divisó a lo lejos. La clara cabellera de Gilbert fue señal suficiente. Pero había algo extraño en toda aquella escena. Francis quería estar seguro antes de reaccionar. Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Tomó aire y volvió a asomarse. Allí, de pie cerca del centro de la plaza tomaba lugar una imagen surrealista para el francés, estaban Gilbert, Antonio y, junto a éste, lo vio a _él._ Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando se fijó en el par de ojos verdes. Las facciones serias de aquel rostro eran traicionadas por un imperceptible rubor, unas cejas prominentes se relajaban, acentuando más su expresión. Sus ojos parecían vibrar, daban una impresión mordaz; sus sonrientes labios le oprimieron el alma. Despeinado, su cabello rubio lucía tal como la última vez que lo había visto. Su cintura era rodeada por uno de los brazos del español. El beso que compartieron fue lo que, en ese entonces, Francis consideró una estocada que le travesó el pecho.

Con su herida aún sangrante y las manos temblorosas, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Escribió un rápido mensaje excusándose y se lo envió a su amigo. No quería creer lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. La visión se le dificultaba cada vez más, se le nublaba con el conocido líquido que le sabía a sal. Deseó haber tenido el coraje necesario para intervenir, pero no pudo. Era Antonio. Siempre había sido él, desde antes que Francis. Era evidente que él tampoco lo sabía. _Debí haberlo previsto, _se dijo. _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego ante algo que tenía justo delante de mí? _Se sentía un idiota, le habían manipulado, y a su propio amigo le hacían lo mismo. _Él_ lo hacía todo. Hubiera sido prudente quitarlo y salvarlo de semejante situación. El dolor era inmenso, pero finalmente el enojo se mezcló con él y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de dañar a Arthur, lastimarlo como él lo había hecho, en donde más le dolía. N_unca dijo que te amara_, una parte de sí mismo le advirtió, _sabías que tenía ojos para otro. _Pero al instante cada recuerdo compartido con él volvía a su cabeza y ninguna de esas palabras sonaba verídica. _Nunca te amó. _Cada cosa que Arthur había hecho, cada palabra que no había pronunciado pero sus actos decían a gritos, todo parecía contradecir esa escena que se desarrollaba. _No eras más que una diversión pasajera, tú te hundiste solo. _Francis no se sintió capaz de lidiar con ideas que portaran tanto peso por ambas partes.

Nunca en su vida hubo bebido hasta embriagarse, para olvidar, para acallar su mente. Y esa misma noche se dijo que no comenzaría. Se la pasó en un bar, observando un vaso de alcohol, se negaba a ahogar sus penas. Quería sentir la angustia hasta que penetrara en sus huesos y repensar la situación ahora que las gruesas cortinas del engaño exponían la cruda verdad. Eso fue lo que intentó hasta que le interrumpieron.

—¿Francis? —dijo una voz bien conocida. Éste se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

—Winston.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras respecto de los tragos del lugar, asuntos nimios.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí, chico? —preguntó tras vaciar su copa de whisky. El hombre le seguía resultando atractivo, pero ya no le incitaba a insinuársele y seducirlo como tiempo atrás lo había logrado.

Francis se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Me sentía con ánimos de venir a beber —mintió—. O sea, abatido.

—Eres joven aún para abatirte, Francis. Joven y hermoso. Tal vez no el mejor en esgrima, pero no tienes razón para estar así.

Aquéllo le pareció un insulto ya que era su propio hijo el responsable de lo que le pasaba.

—Me rompieron el corazón, tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a sentirme como me siento —espetó de malos modos. El otro rió con ganas y pidió más licor con qué llenar su copa. Le costaba ver en ese hombre a alguien enfermo, pero Bonnefoy ya no sabía en qué creer.

—Escucha. Eso dices ahora, que tu corazón está roto. Pero pasarán semanas, un mes, si eres muy cabeza dura, hasta que vuelva a funcionar.

Bebió un poco de su nuevo trago antes de continuar.

—Ni siquiera te enamoras con el corazón, está todo en tu cabeza. Y gracias a que tengo una gran cabeza aún puedo soportar a mi mujer. ¿Que si la amo? Claro que sí, mucho más ahora que está en el exterior, cumpliendo su trabajo. Pero me esfuerzo por continuar haciéndolo, desde el primer día. El amor no es más que una fantasía, un juego. Cuando eres niño crees en las hadas, cuando eres adulto crees en el amor. El chiste es que ninguno de los dos existe. Nadie lo nota, o todos lo notan y se dan cuenta de ello cuando ya es muy tarde. Nunca te enamoras de la forma en la que crees que lo haces, piensas que te importa el otro cuando en realidad el amor es de lo más egoísta. Te buscas a ti mismo en el otro: quien quieres ser, quien fuiste en el pasado, o quien eres ahora. O bien buscas aquello que provoque lo mismo que sentiste años atrás, en el inicio, esa primera vez en la que no eras más que un niño y estabas al cuidado de alguien. Nunca existió esa satisfacción absoluta, pero tú crees que sí, y es por eso mismo que ahora lo buscas en los demás.

»Siempre estaremos tras algo que no existe, intentando cumplir lo que es imposible. Cuando amas quieres algo a cambio, amas para ser amado, sino la pasas mal y no tiene gracia. Cuando sabes todo ésto ya es muy tarde, porque también sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra ello. ¡El amor es una falacia, Francis! Puedo decir que amo a alguien cuantas veces sea, pero ya no es lo mismo, no puedo creer en ello si no es real. Entonces, ¿para qué molestarme?

Continuaba bebiendo cada vez más y más, al hablar sacudía la misma mano con la que sostenía su copa, algunas gotas eras salpicadas aquí y allá, mas su mirada se mantenía firme y entonaba con convicción.

—Lo mismo sucede con los hijos, son tratados como la realeza, eso es porque los padres se reflejan a sí mismos en ellos. Pero no yo. No cometí el mismo error. Tengo una visión diferente y, si quiero que salgan de la casa para tener el resto del día solo, que así sea. Tengo sólo a dos de los muchachos viviendo allí, bastante crecidos están ya para pasar la noche fuera. —Vació la copa que tenía y continuó mascullando:— Ellos no saben lo que es... Ninguno lo sabe, no pueden verlo.

Francis lo escuchaba sin pestañear. Cada palabra había llegado a su mente y había sido empujada por la siguiente, causando un amotinamiento dentro suyo, una mezcla indescifrable de todo el discurso. Sus ideas eran inciertas, no pudo distinguir qué había pensado por sí mismo y qué había oído del otro. No había bebido y era absolutamente consciente de sus acciones cuando llevó una mano al pecho de Winston, luego la descendió lentamente por su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Comenzaron a besarse allí mismo, en el bar. Pronto se retiraron y trasladaron el asunto a la casa de Kirkland. Sus hijos aún no habían regresado, fueron libres de causar cuanto escándalo quisieron en la habitación matrimonial. El sexo duró poco, el alcohol en la sangre del mayor les había jugado en contra. Francis cayó en un profundo sueño inmediatamente después.

Al abrir sus ojos, horas más tarde, no vio más que una tenue oscuridad. Una respiración pesada a su lado y una mesa de noche al otro. Se sentó en la cama y a su cabeza acudió lo cometido el día anterior y durante esa misma madrugada. En su venganza vio a su corazón deshecho de amargura y dolor. Las manos del otro no habían podido borrar ni su rencor ni el calor de los labios de Arthur. Se deslizó fuera de las sábanas. Oía resonar su propia voz en un eco incesante, recriminándole el no haber aprendido de sus errores y el haber amado en vano. Escuchaba la voz de _él_ en un recuerdo inventado de lo que le habría dicho Antonio cuando sus propios oídos no estaban presentes. Desde su retina se reían imágenes de lo que habría sucedido. El rostro de su amigo lo aplastaba como una roca al pensar en el amor que salía de sus labios cuando hablaba de _él_, porque nunca había sido otro. Y nadie más que Francis era el que sobraba en ese amor. Solamente Francis.

—Francis.

Por un momento creyó que era la voz de su propia mente la que le hablaba.

Una heladera que se cerraba en la habitación pegada a la sala de estar lo interrumpió a medio vestir. Le faltaba cubrir su torso, y así lo hizo mientras daba media vuelta sobre sí mismo. El incrédulo rostro de Arthur lo estudiaba. Repasó su figura de arriba a abajo, al principio curioso, luego serio. Finalmente cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y dejó la tetera en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Los segundos pasaron.

—¿Ni siquiera te molestas con una explicación? —murmuró Arthur con un nudo en la garganta.

Francis se sintió asqueado al escuchar su voz (no sus palabras, porque no importaban) después de haber visto la escena del día anterior. Pero de alguna forma se regocijó al notar al otro tan afectado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Eres un hijo de puta —volvió a hablar el rubio—. Sabías... Sabías bien lo que hacías. Estarás muy orgulloso.

Francis no pronunció palabra alguna, al fin y al cabo él tenía un as bajo la manga. La palabra final que daría sentido y cierre a todo.

—Incluso viniendo de ti, ésto es bajo —continuó, y podía ver cómo las manos le temblaban, no le era fácil estar de pie—. No era lo que me esperaba, en absoluto... Eres una puta vendida, Francis, me jodiste de la peor forma posible. Te... —Le costaba hablar—. No sólo te metiste en un matrimonio... Yo te conté lo que pasaba. Estarás muy orgulloso —repitió, incluso le aplaudió. La imagen fue bizarra. No era más que un adolescente en pijamas, al borde del llanto, temblando de ira, aplaudiéndole por sus terribles actos. Era el mismo adolescente que le había engañado. Porque no importaba por dónde lo viera, todo no fue más que un gran engaño.

—Te vi con Antonio —dijo Francis finalmente, como escupiendo veneno. El ceño del otro se frunció al instante.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que me viste con Antonio, ya lo sé! —gritó con rabia—. Él me habló de _su amigo_. ¿Cómo no iba a terminar descubriendo que eras tú? Ese maldito mensaje que le enviaste me dijo que tu ausencia no era coincidencia. ¡Lo habías visto todo!

Soltaba las palabras con impotencia, porque sabía que era culpable. Sus propios errores y descuidos, su incapacidad para revertir la situación, el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo, la venganza de Francis.

—Pero ésto sí que fue una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el mayor con insistencia. Tenía la voz entrecortada y se mostraba lastimado por primera vez—. ¿Qué es lo que lograbas? ¿Tan cruel eres que no podías pensar en nadie más que en ti?

—¡Te cogiste a mi padre, Francis! ¿Qué no te alcanza? Sabes que no tengo respuesta para esas preguntas. Fui un imbécil, ¡un maldito imbécil! Pero al menos lo sé. Lo tuyo no tiene palabras.

—¡No tienes derecho, no me vas a hacer creer que ésto es mi culpa!¡Podrías haberlo evitado todo, podrías no haberme metido en ésto..., podrías haberte preocupado por los demás! —se apresuró a contestar—. Si sabías que lo había visto todo, ¿por qué no hiciste algo? —preguntó débilmente. Arthur desvió la mirada por primera vez y no contestó—. Ahora ves que no soy el único que no se molesta en dar explicaciones. Pero ya no me importa. Tan sólo... alejate de Antonio, hazlo en silencio y sin herirlo. No vales la pena —dijo, asqueado, y terminó de juntar sus pertenencias.

—Entonces largo —siseó, ya fuera de sí—. Vete y no regreses, si ya no te importa nada.

El otro hizo su camino hasta la salida, respiraba con dureza. Una vez allí, preguntó, agotado:

—Yo nunca te importé, ¿o si?

Arthur le dirigió una mirada incrédula y casi permitió que el llanto, que tanto insistía en él, por fin saliera.

—Sabías cuánto me dolería... Eres lo peor que me pasó en la vida —sentenció antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Por alguna razón la última parte, cuando discuten, era lo que más tenía ganas de escribir pero fue lo que más me costó. Me gustó mucho el giro dramático, espero que les haya tomado por sorpresa.

De nuevo, ¡gracias por su atención!


	4. Plasmático

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Plasmático**

**.**

**.**

La tarde caía a sus espaldas mientras se apresuraba calle abajo. Había estado con ellos por menos de una hora. No había tardado ni cinco minutos en descubrir la verdad de la situación. Nadie se la había ocultado, pero él había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para ignorarla. Tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente en cómo actuar ante la comprensión de lo que había ocurrido, del problema que había causado, pues era aún mayor de lo que creía. Recuerda haberle dado una excusa a Antonio, algo de una llamada de último momento de parte de su familia. Claro que nunca le había contado de los problemas en los que ésta estaba sumergida. Lo dejó solo con su amigo y él partió.

Era Francis. Siempre lo había sido. De seguro hasta conocía a Antonio desde antes que él, pero ellos nunca llegaron a hacer la conexión. Al menos no hasta hacía unos instantes, porque la única opción posible era que los hubiera visto. El español nunca les había dado su nombre, y de haberlo hecho no era plausible que en ese último minuto Francis se echara para atrás con la salida y los plantara.

El primer impulso que sintió fue ir a buscarlo en su casa, si bien nada le aseguraba que fuera el lugar correcto. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada cuando presenció aquella escena? ¿Era por Antonio? ¿O era tal el daño que le había causado que toda energía en él había sido destruida? La culpa que por tanto tiempo le había estado amenazando y que intentaba evadir, por fin le derrumbaba. Sintió vergüenza y repulsión hacia sí mismo, no hubiera sido capaz de verse a su propio rostro en ese momento. Sin notarlo descubrió cómo un niño arrepentido se siente después de haberle arrancado, sin piedad y por puro placer, las alas a una frágil mariposa. Como alguien que no piensa en los actos que comete y sólo después de haber obtenido lo que deseaba es consciente de las faltas de las que es culpable.

Con las manos temblándole y los ojos llorosos, detuvo su marcha para tomar aire. Tal era su turbación que no lo había meditado antes de marchar a pie. Continuó a paso lento hasta llegar a su calle. Traspasó la pequeña reja sin problemas y se apresuró a la puerta. No se había detenido a pensar en qué decir, sólo golpeó, desesperado por encontrarlo. Una mujer que guardaba un gran parecido con Francis lo recibió y saludó muy vivaz.

—No, no está en casa —respondió a Arthur cuando éste inquirió por el paradero de su hijo.

—Dijo que iba a encontrarse con sus amigos..., pero cambió de planes... Esperaba poder saber dónde estaba —explicó, intentando controlar su voz para que ésta sonara tranquila.

—Pero, ¿es que acaso sucedió algo?—preguntó. El chico negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios, y ella agregó:— No luces bien, querido, estás pálido y sudando.

La mujer se mostró preocupada, Arthur sabía que no tenía derecho a presentarse ante ella después de lo ocurrido. Pero ante su tono maternal no pudo evitar desmoronarse. Apartó el rostro y se permitió sucumbir en un llanto que sacudió su cuerpo en fuertes temblores. La señora se sorprendió antes de acercarse y rodearle con sus brazos.

—Ya, ya... —lo intentó tranquilizar— ¿Porque no pasas, si?

Dentro de la casa un hombre, que aparentaba la misma edad que ella, los observaba con curiosidad mientras fumaba un grueso cigarro, mas no dijo palabra alguna al notar el estado de conmoción.

Con una taza de té en sus manos y ya recompuesto Arthur le mintió descaradamente a los padres de Francis. Atribuyó su terrible estado a la situación de su padre enfermo, diciendo que necesitaba hablarlo con el otro joven. Se aprovechó de aquella enfermedad y la utilizó a su favor mientras era consolado bajo el techo del hombre al que acababa de romperle el corazón. Sintió remordimientos, pero fue mayor el alivio por no tener que decirles la verdad de lo que sucedía. En un determinado momento se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando se oyó la puerta del tocador cerrándose a lo lejos, el hombre se volteó a su esposa.

—Es él —dijo, con una mirada absolutamente convencida—. Lo veo en sus ojos, no hay duda. Ambos sabemos que Francis es... Bueno, no es nada nuevo que se trate de un chico.

—Oh, claro que es él. ¡Lo que me preocupa es su padre! ¿Crees que Francis deba estar con un chico que anda enfermo?

—Todavía no se sabe si él lo está. Pero yo no me creo que en realidad estuviera llorando por su padre.

En el otro extremo de la casa, dentro del baño, Arthur terminaba de enjuagar sus manos y rostro. Al salir y adentrarse en el pasillo, buscó una habitación en particular, esperando tener suerte. Sin duda la halló, el cuarto de Francis. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que la luz que provenía del baño le permitió ver un poco de lo que se hallaba en su interior para reconocerla. Si entraba, los padres no iban a descubrirlo, estaban demasiado lejos para notarlo. Aún así fue precavido al ingresar y encender la luz de allí. Recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, desde los pequeños hasta los grandes detalles, todo era Francis. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando que allí era en donde dormía cada noche. En un rincón de ésta se encontraba un pijama desdoblado. Arthur volvió a mirar hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Volvió su atención a donde estaba, tomó las prendas entre sus manos y luego las acercó a su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados inhaló el suave aroma que desprendían, en su mente podía formarse la imagen de la blanquecina piel de su dueño. No había forma de clasificar lo que sus sentidos captaban, era puramente su esencia natural, sin demás adjetivos ni etiquetas que le definieran. Sólo _él_. Al cabo de un par de segundos nada más, devolvió la ropa a su lugar tan rápido como pudo. Sintió su rostro arder y quiso alejarse de la cama, por lo que decidió distraerse con el pequeño estante que contenía libros. Repasó los títulos de los volúmenes con curiosidad, hasta que se encontró con uno que recordaba perfectamente.

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo no había tenido un día fácil. Era viernes y, como cualquier otra persona, estaba feliz de terminar la semana laboral para adentrarse en el tan merecido descanso que añoraba. Esa dulce idea fue destruida cuando le llamaron para que el día sábado asistiera también. Lo hacían a propósito, Antonio lo sabía. Las personas con las que trabajaba eran mayores que él, y eran también sus superiores. No soportaban ver a un _niño_ en las oficinas cuando era públicamente sabido que había llegado allí sólo por influencia de su madre. Parecían haberse dado a la tarea de hacer su estadía lo más difícil e insoportable que pudieran. Le faltaban el respeto, se burlaban de él en formas que sólo ellos entendían, le daban tareas que de nada le servían en su desempeño laboral. Le dirigían la palabra en estos casos solamente, no le dieron la posibilidad de forjar una amistad. Pero Antonio no se encontraba en la misma división que su madre, incluso de haberlo hecho él no la hubiera alertado de la situación, debía valerse por sí mismo ahora que él se veía como todo un hombre. Y como el hombre que era, debía también hacerle frente a la situación que se le presentaba, pues Arthur lo había citado para que se encontraran. _Tenemos que hablar_, fueron sus palabras.

Él lo había previsto, otra complicación más con el chico, no se trataba de una novedad ¿Qué más podía querer de Antonio, si él ya le había dado todo de sí? Por supuesto que lo que esperaba no era verlo con la más intensa expresión de seriedad que poseía, o que se mostrara tan nervioso. Lo último que hubiera imaginado es que terminaría con él, de forma definitiva esta vez.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que anda mal? —preguntó, consternado—. ¡Creí que esta vez lo estábamos haciendo bien!

—Ese es el problema, ya hemos intentado que funcionara demasiadas veces —explicó Arthur, que no parecía de ánimos para hacer lo que hacía—. No deberíamos perder el tiempo, ya sabemos cómo terminará.

—¿Entonces yo sólo fui una pérdida de tiempo? —exclamó con indignación mientras buscaba la mirada del otro—. Arthur, yo hice todo..., todo lo que pude. ¿Has estado haciendo tú lo mismo?

El menor abrió la boca, a punto de hablar, pero pensó sus palabras. Él sabía que podría haberlo intentado un poco más, pero en lugar de hacerlo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y deseos. No, había sido algo más fuerte lo que lo llevó a Francis. No podía decirle aquello, pero tampoco podía mentirle tan descaradamente. Pensó que ese tipo de nobleza hacia Antonio era ridícula después de lo que le había hecho.

—No es fácil —dijo finalmente. El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no... Tampoco lo es ésto.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento, ya sin mucho más que decir.

—Entonces, ¿se acabó definitivamente?

—Pues... —Arthur comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Al menos hemos terminado en buenos términos, ¿sabes? —agregó Antonio, pero no sonreía.

Ambos pagaron y dejaron el establecimiento en el que se encontraban, antes de despedirse se abrazaron. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas Arthur supo que no podía continuar con aquello.

—Espera —lo detuvo, sintiendo cómo la culpa le pesaba—. No puedo hacerlo así. Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Allí, en medio de la vereda, con los autos a su alrededor, en la puerta del café, mientras la mirada del español cambiaba de desconcierto a dolor, y luego a seriedad, confesó que le había estado engañando. Nunca mencionó quien era la otra persona, la conversación no fue por ese camino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fue? —exigió saber, claramente enfadado.

—Antonio...

—¿Cuánto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tomaste por estúpido, Arthur?

Sin más remedio, tuvo que responder.

—Mira, lo conocí dos meses después que a ti, pero...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el puño del otro golpeó su cara.

—¡Mierda! ¿Tenías que hacer eso? —gritó cuando el dolor inicial se disipó para dar lugar a uno mucho peor y más duradero.

—¡Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que me haces sentir a mí!

Antonio gesticulaba, frenético y dolido. Miraba con hostilidad cómo Arthur se sujetaba en donde había sido golpeado, y no sintió satisfacción ni alivio. Comprendió que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no había forma de borrar lo que la infidelidad le había hecho.

—Eres un hijo de puta y un cobarde. ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

_No tiene que saberlo_, el menor dijo para sí.

—No. Me pareció justo que supieras eso.

—Te pareció justo... —repitió, mientras lo miraba con reprobación. Sin despedirse, se alejó del lugar, caminando a paso firme.

Durante el trayecto hasta el metro, Antonio meditó acerca de lo ocurrido. Repasó los sucesos desde que había mantenido esa inestable relación con el menor, desde la nueva perspectiva que ahora poseía. ¿Cuándo había, exactamente, comenzado a dejar de ser suficiente para él? Tal vez no había sido buena idea meterse con alguien más joven. Desde el inicio su relación había estado condenada, debió haber visto las señales. Pero se había perdido en su apasionante amor. Sacudió la cabeza._ Ahora eso está en el pasado._ _Piensa en lo que has aprendido. _A lo lejos, en el oscuro túnel, se asomaba una luz. Antonio se aproximó junto a los demás pasajeros. Un hombre a su lado no dejaba de impacientarse. Parecía querer poder entrar primero, pero las personas no eran demasiadas esa tarde. Ocurrió entre segundos, no llevó más que eso. Aquél sujeto se inclinó al borde coloreado para saltar a las vías, cuando las luces se hicieron enceguecedoras. Su portafolios saltó por los aires ante la jalada que Antonio ejerció sobre sus prendas, acercándolo hacia sí mismo. El metro chocó el objeto y los papeles que contenía se dispersaron con violencia, su dueño se aferró al cuello del español y hundió su rostro en él para sollozar. Las personas a su alrededor observaron la escena, algunos con pasmados, otros con alivio, otros sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Luego aplaudieron.

Aturdido, el joven consoló al hombre sin pensarlo mucho. No se había percatado de los demás a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el maletín, aquél que ahora lloraba pudo haber terminado de la misma forma. Su muerte había estado a una mano de distancia. Bastaba con un cambio tan pequeño para que una vida acabara. Antonio elevó la mirada al techo de la estación, pensando en lo que habría más allá de ahí arriba. Repentinamente, todo se esfumó y se sintió diminuto.

* * *

El nombre de Francis Bonnefoy había sido borrado de los datos del instituto de esgrima a cargo de Winston Kirkland. Aparentemente el joven dejaba la ciudad. Después de haber rechazado una beca para estudiar hacía semanas antes, él alegó ante las entidades responsables habérselo pensado y pidió si le podía serle otorgada nuevamente. El trámite no fue nada sencillo, pues ya se le habían ofrecido a otro estudiante, y éste había aceptado. Debido a su buen desempeño académico, los encargados del comité hicieron un par de intervenciones y lograron conseguirle otra beca que, si bien no era igual de beneficiosa, no era una oportunidad para ser desperdiciada. Al día siguiente de dichas noticias, sus emocionados padres ya estaban realizando averiguaciones sobre un apartamento qué alquilarle en su nueva ciudad. A partir de ese entonces viviría en Londres, usaría el dinero que había juntado trabajando en la tienda de electrónica, luego buscaría un trabajo en alguna cafetería local. Dividiría sus tiempos con el estudio. En sus ratos libres tal vez podría leer algo simplemente para distenderse, incluso dedicarse a algún tipo de arte y relajar su mente. O dar inicio a su propio sitio web con reseñas y recomendar lecturas. Tal vez se interesara en nuevos tipos de música, o incluso podía iniciarse en la fotografía.

Francis Bonnefoy ya había obtenido el cero que necesitaba en su vida, ahora se abrían ante él nuevas direcciones gracias a ello. Porque uno no es inmutable, debe continuar, aunque no quiera hacerlo así es como sucede. Cambiando constantemente, nada es lo mismo que fue ayer. Incluso por el simple hecho de que el día sea diferente. El flujo es perpetuo, nada se encuentra dentro de lo eterno ni lo infinito, no mientras sea atravesado por el tiempo y el espacio. Como él recordaba haber leído una vez, nada es absoluto, todo es relativo. Para Francis Bonnefoy la vida no era una pintura de oleo, fija en una pared para ser adorada. Para él la vida era un cabaret, allí se encontraba el verdadero arte, en el movimiento constante y en donde se encuentra la feliz culpa, si bien no todo mal llevaba a algo bueno, uno puede encontrar su propia felicidad en algo malo sin sentir remordimiento. Eso era exactamente a lo que quería volver cuando dejó la casa de la familia Kirkland. Pero la vuelta en la vida no existe, solamente la ida, una ida que no es en línea recta.

Sin camino determinado, aunque en ese momento lo creyera diferente, pues ya había trazado su plan para la nueva ciudad, allí se encontraba. Ataba su cabello en una coleta después de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hubiera golpeado en el rostro con su propias ondas rubias. A su alrededor esperaban los demás pasajeros a ser transportados. Golpeaba su zapato contra el sucio piso de la estación al son de una melodía que acababa de recordar. A lo lejos un correteo resonaba. Tal vez algún niño con padres que no podían controlarlo. Las pisadas se oyeron más pesadas, hasta que se detuvieron detrás suyo. Un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza le sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Se giró y en el piso de la estación pudo ver un paraguas. Elevó la mirada hasta ver de frente el rostro de quien acababa de agredirle. Frunció el ceño.

—Va a llover por allá, necesitarás uno —explicó Arthur, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Tal vez consiga a alguien que me cubra con su propio paraguas.

Francis ignoró el objeto que todavía yacía en el suelo y tomó sus maletas para alejarse hacía las vías del tren, debía aguardar a su llegada. El otro soltó un bufido antes de seguirlo.

—Le pregunté a Michelle... Ella me dijo hoy estarías aquí.

Francis se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—En el camino se me ocurrió traerte ésto.

Arthur sacó de una bolsa vaso descartable cubierto con una tapa. La etiqueta que poseía era la del lugar al que el francés lo había llevado aquel lejano día de su cumpleaños. Le extendía tanto el plástico como el vaso, los cuales el otro observó inquisitivamente. Los tomó con la mano que tenía y descubrió que en la bolsa había un libro: _Nuestra Señora de París_, de Victor Hugo.

—¿Por qué me traes todo esto ahora? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Nada. Sólo quería que lo tuvieras.

Ambos desviaron la vista hacía las vías, sin saber qué más decir. El mayor fue el primero en intervenir:

—Hable con Antonio estos días. Esperaba que estuviera peor, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero funcionó.

Arthur supo al instante que algo que él desconocía había sucedido con el español, pero optó por no comentar al respecto.

—Mientras empacaba —volvió a hablar Francis, sin mirarle a la cara—, mi madre comentó algo interesante. Dijo de ese día, que estuviste en mi casa y estabas realmente mal.

Al oírlo, se alarmó, pero pronto la sensación pasó, dejándolo sólo con el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté? —continuó diciendo. El otro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo?—apuntó el menor.

—Sí.

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo para bien?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —repitió Francis, girándose para verle a la cara—. ¿Acaso esperabas que te perdonara, o que decidiera quedarme? Te ves arrepentido, sí, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Solamente quería que te llevaras ésto contigo, malnacido. Tú también hiciste lo tuyo y no escuche disculpas de tu parte.

Francis quiso hacerle cientos de preguntas y reproches, pero se contuvo. El tiempo no se detendría para nadie y el tren había llegado. Guardó el helado en la bolsa, tomó su equipaje y la maleta de mano.

—Adiós.

Aquello fue todo lo que le dijo. Las personas apenas comenzaban a subir, pronto partirían. A un paso de cruzar las puertas, los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada que podía ser la última. Sabían que debían decirse algo más, lo que fuera, en ese momento cualquier cosa hubiera bastado. Nunca antes habían sentido tantas ganas de besarse. Querían tenerse cerca.

_¿Por qué no me lo dices?_ Se preguntó Francis, desesperado. _Nunca me lo has dicho y sabes que el momento es ahora._

Despegando sus ojos del otro, se sumergió en el interior del vagón para buscar un lugar a lo lejos, en donde Arthur no pudiera verle, pues aún no se marchaba. Se sentó inmóvil por unos instantes. La oportunidad había sido perdida y ahora sentía un vacío en el estómago.

_El infierno es donde no estás tú_, recordó aquél libro y lo que había guardado en su interior, para él aún era importante. Lo buscó dentro de la maleta de mano, la más pequeña que llevaba. Una vez en sus manos, observó la tapa sin hacer nada más. Inhaló y abrió el libro, rebuscó entre sus páginas, pero no halló el paquetito. No estaba en su lugar, en el que lo había dejado la última vez...

Pero también estaba la vez que Arthur se metió en su casa, y posiblemente en su cuarto.

Apresurado por descubrir si lo que creía era verdad, buscó en la bolsa el libro de Victor Hugo. Sin embargo, cuanto lo abrió no se encontró con la novela. Las palabras estaban allí, pero muchas de las hojas habían sido tapadas sin importancia por boletos, entradas, billetes, pasajes y tarjetas de los lugares a los que habían ido, transportes que habían tomado, pruebas de las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Al final del libro estaba el paquete, que había sido abierto y cerrado con cinta. Se preguntó si su contenido cambiaría algo, si cambiaría algo para bien. Era lo que Arthur esperaba, no podía dudar de aquello. Francis sabía de lo que él mismo era capaz de hacer por el contenido de aquel sobre. Sintió miedo, porque a pesar de que él quisiera una prueba de amor venida directo de Arthur, y no a través de un papel, era capaz de saltar del tren por las palabras o cualquier otro tipo de contenido que allí hubiera. Podía ser que aún estuviera la tarjeta con su respuesta, o tal vez el contenido había sido cambiado.

En su vida ya había hecho demasiadas tonterías por amor.

Con el libro bajo el brazo y el sobre en una mano, abandonó su lugar y se apresuró hasta el siguiente vagón, buscando el rostro del otro fuera del vidrio. Las puertas habían sido cerradas y las personas esperaban, apretadas unas contra otras. Cada vez veía menos del exterior, por lo que no pudo encontrar aquella mirada verde que le hacía temblar hasta los huesos. Sin más por hacer y con poco tiempo antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, Francis abrió el paquete de plástico.

* * *

Ojala no me hubiera atrasado tanto con el final, quería publicarlo todo relativamente con las fechas cercanas. Pero bueno, la primera vez que lo escribí estaba MUY corto, cuando lo leí se me ocurrió el resto y para entonces ya tenía los exámenes. Lo que importa es que ya está hecho y estoy conforme. Espero que a los que hayan leído les carcoma la duda respecto a lo que había en el sobre. Había pensado en hacer un muy pequeño capítulo con lo que pasó un minuto después, como esas escenas que aparecen el las películas después de que pasaron las letras, pero destruía el final.

En fin, ¡gracias por su paciencia e interés!


End file.
